1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy diapers and in particular to toy diapers possessing realistic appearance and employing a hook and loop type fastener making the toy diaper reusable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Realistic doll clothing, including toy diapers, is very popular among children. The baby doll diapers are comprised of materials possessing the appearance of disposable baby diapers which typically have a one-ply, non-absorbent outer layer and at least one bulky inner layer and possess adhesive attachment mechanisms.
The problem with many prior art baby doll diapers is that they fall short in creating a realistic impression in the minds of children and are not reusable.
A previous solution to this problem was to provide a scaled down version of a disposable diaper for use on toy dolls. However, these scaled down versions employ the same adhesive type fasteners as are used on actual disposable diapers. A problem with such toy diaper fasteners is that they can only be used once before the adhesive fasteners are substantially destroyed.
Another problem associated with scaled-down versions of disposable diapers is that they are often made with highly absorbent paper products which are costly and do not withstand the torturous environment of a toy. Further, because they are paper, they can not be readily washed without undergoing extensive damage to the paper components.
Heretofore, there has not been available a toy diaper with the advantages and features of the present invention.